Vamp Romance Ch 1
by Kwela
Summary: A vampire attack, romance, fear, lust, and a bite worth living for!


Hi,my name is Tanner and this is my ...well...love story. I was just your average geek, glasses, brown short hair, thin, brown eyes, kind of short, and smart. Too smart I suppose because the jocks loved cheating off my papers, and of course, bullying me.

Tuesday May 12th had been a normal day. Go to school, get dumped into a trash can, sent to the nurse, got all 100%'s, and repeat! After school is when it started to go a different path then usual. I sat on a bench before heading home. I turned my head and saw all the jocks coming toward me, getting frightened I got up and ran away. They chased me unstopping until I stepped into the cemetery. The town had always taught the kids who grew up there to stay out of the graveyard unless at a funeral so nobody followed me inside. I spent a lot of my free time there because thats where my mother was baried and well...dad was an alcoholic who couldnt control his arms and legs when drunk. After a few bottles I always had new scratches and bruises.

I slowly walked to moms grave, then sitting down beside it with a smile and lightly touched the headstone. "Hey mom! How are you doing? The caretaker making sure your ok? That's good!" I continued to have a small conversation with my mother before lying down with my head on the granite surface in front of the heastone and dozing off.

A sound like a stick breaking woke me up. Opening my eyes I realized my glasses were not on my face any longer but I could still tell it was night time. Reaching around I was startled to feel someones leg. I latched onto the strangers leg, "G-g-g-ggive me back my glasses." I stuttered out trying to sound strong. I heard laughing and could tell by the sound that thew owner to the leg I was holding was not the only person beside me there. One of them dropped my glasses in front of me and I hurriedly slipped them on. Looking around I saw three tall boys.

"Hey! The names Domi," said the boy who had dropped my glasses. He was tall, thin, had red long hair that was tied back into a pony tail, and deep green eyes that were captivating. He was wearing a black denim jacket that covered a plain black shirt, black pants with chains cascading down and around them. "That's Alex," he said and motioned to the boy behind me. Alex had blue hair that spiked in the back but pooled over his honey colored eyes in the front, his nose was peirced and he wore a band shirt and black jeans that pooled over a pair of old grungy converse. "And that's Nikolai," He cheered and motioned to the last of the three boys who was towards my side. Nikolai had the same small and frail build as me but had green hair that was short in the back and covered most of one side of his face,blueish grey eyes, and one of his eye brows peirced and he was wearing the same outfit as Alex except his shirt was a different band.

Looking at the three of them was like looking at models, I was stunned and yet excited to see them. "Umm...Hi? Im Tanner" I said this in a questioning tone. Domi stepped towards me and without knowing why I slid farther back and away from his presence. At that he smirked and let out a small chuckle.

"Don't be afraid. We just wanted to make sure you were ok...and to play with you a bit." Domi said this and licked his lips in a seductive gesture and I found myself following his tongue with my eyes which made his smile grow wider. Standing straight he snapped his forefinger and his thumb together and I was instantly pinned to my mothers grave by Alex and Nikolai. I struggled a gainst them, pushing myself forward but just being forced back, to no a vail. Domi moved to stand infront of me. Glaring at him I bit down on my lip with frustration making it split and bleed. Domi stared at the blood for a moment before pressing his finger to the cut and drenching his finger in my blood then he brought the finger to his lips and licked it gingerly. A small sound of pleasure poured from his throat before he kneeled down on his knees and he pressed his lips to mine and kissed me while running his tongue over my lip, sucking and lapping at the wound.

I struggled again, harder this time, and Domi stopped kissing me. He stood up them took my arm away from Nikolai before Nikolai dropped to his knees and took Domis place at my lips, kissing and sucking on it. I couldnt help the horribly ugly blush that seemed to crawl up my cheeks as I unconsciously kissed him back which made him chuckle. HE continues to kiss me for a short time until again they switched places so I was making out with Alex instead. Up close Alex looked like the sun only shined so it could glimmer off that ungodly face. His kisses were different from the other twos because he gently cupped my cheeks with his hands and kissed me sweetly using his tongue to suck slowly from the still bleeding wound.

Something about their kiss made me feel drunk. aroused, and vulnerable. Letting go of my arms Nikolai and Domi sat down on either side of my body while I continued enjoying myself with Alex's lips. Then something happened, something so painful it made me cry out and accidently bite Alexs lip, Domi has just bit into my neck so hard it was bleeding then he put his mouth over the bite mark and sunk his teeth into my skin slowly drinking the fluid that was pouring out. A rush of pleasure ran through me and Nikolai did the same thing to the other side of my neck, I felt like I was floating on a cloud of pleasure.

Some part of my brain was screaming at me, telling me that that was wrong, but I felt so good I was ignoring it. A loud noise startled the three and we all looked behind us to see a boy who wasnt there had just kicked a tree and was looking at us angrilly. The four of them exchanged glances and my three captors fled. I was so deep in my lustfull haze to notice much except that he was walking towards me. He didn't look like much, a messy mop of hair, dirty skin, a few peircings, and some normal clothes. He bent down and looked me in the face. "Are you ok?", he asked me in a kind voice but all I could do to answer him was make a giggling noise. "Shit! They already bit you." He cursed under his breath and shook his head slowly then moved his hand to my neck to turn it in both directions so he could look at the bites. "Im sorry about this." was all I remember before he punched me in the side of my head with his fist then everything went black.


End file.
